One Among a Hundred
by Prince Yarar
Summary: Harunobu died in the end, and a confession changed the course of history. But this is not the story of Harunobu. A nameless shinobi gave up something important to him to undo his regret. MomoHaru. Crossposted on AO3


**Note:** 桃 (momo) means "peach", but 百 (momo) means "hundred". Hyaku is not a name, it's just the number 100.

The Land God said one day, and one day only to undo his regret before serving the divinity for eternity. Except it was several years too early to make any change, to prevent his death. The nameless shinobi grind his teeth in frustration. He should have known; a trickster, by any other name, was still a trickster. Well, there was nothing left to do but to make the best of it.

He smuggled papers left and right, planning to write about the future and what should be done to avoid it. In retrospect he should have realized nothing would escape Harunobu's observation, even when the brat was hungover from last night's drinking. That, or he just had the worst luck. Considering his life the latter was more plausible.

"Are you making a book?" Harunobu would probably sound more excited if his head wasn't pounding and trying to split itself open.

The shinobi didn't dare to speak, or to turn around and faced his master. Harunobu swayed as he approached his retainer, little hand gently placed on the shinobi's shoulder. "Are you okay?" He sounded a bit surprised. No doubt because 'Momojuuro' let himself being touched.

Regrets. 'Momo' had many of them. Big ones, small ones. Harunobu's death in the future was one of them. He knew damn well that death was inevitable, so what was he doing here trying to prolong Haru's life?

Except he wasn't, was he? He was here to undo his regret, and the biggest one he had was the unspoken words he kept confined even after the burial.

"Momo?" Soft words from the softest heart. He was in love and not telling Haru how he felt killed him everyday.

"Come with me for a second." 'Momo' stood up, making his project scattered on the floor.

"The papers!" Haru yelled and winced immediately due to the headache.

"Harunobu." He gently tugged at his master. "A second."

The action stunned Haru. He eyed his retainer with wariness before turning into a confusion. "Alright," He agreed carefully.

The shinobi led him into the quiet jungle behind the Ayutthayan palace. Harunobu was confused, but there was no fear in his heart. It was Momojuuro, he trusted the man. But for him to suddenly called Haru like this… it must be something important.

Momojuuro stopped abruptly and Haru almost bumped into him. "There is… something that you need to know."

"Okay." Haru nodded. He waited patiently for his retainer to regain his bearings.

"I-!" The nameless one croaked. His throat suddenly dried up in insecurity. One day, only one day. He had to do this. "In the- in the future- _shit_."

Now, Harunobu was beyond worried. To have the ever calm and collected-well, that's a lie, and Haru knew it, but Momo was never this obviously flustered- Momojuuro stuttering like this. And he was also avoiding looking at Haru entirely. Harunobu couldn't help but wonder if he did something wrong.

Finally, Momo turned around to face him. "I love you."

That. That was not what Haru expected. "H-huh?" Was this a prank?

"I love you. I probably don't realize it right now. And I probably won't remember... this. _But I love you,"_ he whispered the last sentence like they were reverent words.

Before Haru could observe Momojuuro's expression for a lie, he suddenly felt a kiss on his forehead. Far too long for a quick peck, and the desperation rolled off without Momo having to say anything. Harunobu gasped in surprise, only to have his retainer's thumb brushed his lips. "This time too… I hope your first kiss would be mine."

The smile was honest, honest and sad. Harunobu was convinced this was some sort of fever dream. He was probably still asleep because of the alcohol he drank all night.

"Goodbye."

And with that, Momojuuro was gone. He left the dumbfounded Haru alone in the forest, with his knees trembling from being overwhelmed. Harunobu found himself fell backward, his cheeks heating up from the strange confession. "This can't be real."

* * *

"I'm back."

"Yes, I can see that."

"It's not a whole day yet."

"Ah, but you have already dealt with your regret, haven't you?"

"..."

"Momo… you wrote it to mean peach, but you are also just one among a hundred. From now on, your name will be Hyaku."

* * *

The Land God stripped Momojuuro from his "individuality".

And made him just "one among a hundred".

Individuality was something Momo worked so hard to attain.

But he was not a person anymore.

So why does that matter?


End file.
